


Animalistic

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Animal Ears, Bunnies, Bunny Ears, Could be interpreted mostly as friendship, Easter, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas had picked up a pair of bunny ears and was looking at them like they were the weirdest thing in the world. "What are these?"</p><p>"They're ears, Rox. To look like a bunny... Those are on a headband so you can wear them."</p><p>Roxas looked up at him. "... Why?"</p><p> <b>Prompt: With animal ears.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Animalistic

"Hey, do you like orange créme?" Axel asked, glancing up from the back of a package of créme-filled chocolate eggs.

Easter: he remembered Easter from being a kid and the Easter egg hunts and dying eggs and eating them, chocolate bunnies and a basket on the fireplace when he woke up in the morning. Those were the good days. Things had been simple. Everything was peaches when you were a kid.

Roxas looked away from ogling a plush bunny. "I don't know? I like oranges, I guess."

It was Roxas's first Easter as a human and Axel was determined that they were going to have a good one. He was breaking out long-buried knowledge of cooking to make a dinner, just for the two of them, but he couldn't pass up Easter sweets.

"Alright. We'll get these. I think you'll like them." Axel absently threw them into the shopping basket, running his fingers back through his hair. "Well, sweets aside, I think I have everything I need... What are you doing?"

Roxas had picked up a pair of bunny ears and was looking at them like they were the weirdest thing in the world. "What are these?"

"They're ears, Rox. To look like a bunny. See?" He gripped the ears on the plush bunny. "They look alike. But those are on a headband so you can wear them."

Roxas looked up at him. "... Why?"

Axel laughed at his tone, although he reached down to take them from him. "Because they're cute, I guess." He sat his shopping down and brushed Roxas's hair out of his face, gently slipping the headband behind Roxas's ears and settling it onto his golden sideswept spikes. "There."

He straightened up to admire his handiwork, his smile faltering slowly when he realized that he had been being honest: they were cute. And on Roxas, the light blue, fuzzy rabbit ears nestled into the soft, blonde hair, they were impossibly adorable.

Axel swallowed. Was it warm in here or was that just him?

"I feel dumb," Roxas muttered, reaching up to pull the headband free.

 _You look adorable_ , Axel thought, but, given he valued things like not being smacked for an adorable comment and the fact that they had an intimate dinner in the makes and an irritated Roxas wouldn't do for that, he kept the thought to himself.

"Come on. Do you have everything? Did you get that special kind of cheese that you need for your potatoes?"

Axel blinked back to reality. Roxas was talking about potatoes. Axel sighed in a heavy exhale; right, the loaded mashed potato casserole he was making. Pay attention, Axel. "Yeah, I think so. If you wanted extra cheese, I think I could add in a good Colby..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not exactly what the prompt meant, but I had adorable mental pictures. And it wasn't even less-than-innocent. See? My mind can write friendship, too... mostly.
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or any affiliates. They all belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
